mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Oaks
He is the adopted son of Abu, whom he calls Papa Bear. He spends most of his time wandering the city and the land outside his and Abu's house. Background Abandoned in the woods as a baby, Oaks was found and raised by Papa Bear. As Oaks reached boyhood, Papa Bear settled down near Portia to give his adopted son a chance to go to school and interact with other humans. Oaks is very naive, but kind and hopeful. He can also talk with some animals. Personal Life Oaks was born on Summer of Day 8. When he was a baby, Oaks was abandoned in the woods by his biological parents until Papa Bear Abu found him. Papa Bear raised Oaks and settled near Portia to allow Oaks to interact with other humans. Oaks can speak human language and also has the ability to talk to animals, such as Papa Bear. Physical Appearance Related Characters 's closest connection in Portia is his foster father, Abu, who adopted him when he was young. They can often be found together in the fields just outside the city. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Abu| | Ack|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule His home is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Husband + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hi-oh! You must be the person the Mayor was talking about! I'm kind of simple, but I hope we can be friends! ;Stranger * Papa Bear gets agitated quite often during summer due to his thick fur. I need to figure out a way to help him cool down. * I'm making a wood carving of colorful llama. I've been chasing them for days to try and see them up-close. See these bruises they gave me? They still hurt. ** Honey and fruits are Papa Bear's favorites. I should gather more before I head back. |-|Missions= *Mission: The Bassanio Lift: Papa Bear told me not to drink from the river while the green goo's floating on there. He didn't need to tell me, the smell's terrible! |-|Sparring= ;Start * I will not lose! * Watch me use the Super Bear Punch my Papa Bear taught me. * Heeya! * Come on, I don't fear you! * You're up for another round? * Huey, just getting warmed up! * Come on! Come on! * Let's spar again! Hey! * Huh, last time, ok? * Who's going to win this time? * Super Bear Punch! ;Win * Hey, I win! * My Super Bear Punch is awesome, right? * Don't cry if you lose! * Yay! * Oh yeah, win! * I'm pretty good, right? * Lala lu lalala. * Super Bear Punch! * Papa Bear's gonna be real happy when he hears about my win. * Do you need some herbs to get better? * Do you want to learn the Super Bear Punch? * Let's spar again sometimes. ;Lose * Wah, even my Super Bear Punch was useless against you. * I'll not lose next time. * How about we give it another go? * Lost... * This time doesn't count! Let's fight again! * How did you know how to break my move? * How can I lose with the Super Bear Punch? * Papa Bear is going to laugh at me. * Awww, let's fight again sometimes. * I need some comfort food. * I'm hungry. * Oh, defeat... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * You know, I think Coffee is too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar I put in. * I love the juices available in this restaurant. ;Ask about work *(Make anything new recently?) ** I lack some materials, so I'm putting it on hold for now. *(So are you still making small trinkets?) ** Oh yeah! But sometimes it's hard to find the right materials to make my art. ***(I'll help you gather some if I have time.) **** Really? Thank you so much! ***(Well, good luck!) **** Thanks! ;Casual talk * I've never been too far from Portia, I'm happy to stay here with Papa Bear. It's my home. ;Compliment *(I like your bear cape.) ** Well, I like it as well! It keeps me warm in the winter and pretty warm in the summer as well, haha. I can make you one next time, it's not real bear fur. *(What is it like being raised by Papa Bear?) ** Uhm, I grew up speaking bear. I only learned the human tongue after Papa Bear sent me to school here in Portia. |-|Frienship= ;Friend * sniffs you Oh,Sorry. This is how bears show respect. You smell very good! * Where did I come from? Where am I going? Isaac told me to think about this. My head hurts! |-|Romance= ;Boyfriend * Thank you for respecting me,even though I am a little simple-minded. I don't know a lot of things, but I know I care about you * This is how bears say 'I love you.' Grrgh! Haha! How was that? * Some bears touch tongues to show affection. I guess they are not too different to human, haha! ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * This is my favorite celebration! I can pretty much eat this all day! Too bad Papa Bear can't take spicy stuff. |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Autumn * Aw...I slipped on some fallen leaves...now my knees are all black and blue. * Hi! I spoke to cool Sea Urchin today! Then,I got distracted by a passing Llama,and when I looked back,the Sea Urchin was gone! I wonder where he is now. ;Winter * People always ask me if I'm cold. I'm actually very comfortable right now. * Don't you just want to dive into the snow and roll around? Gift Tips: *Oaks feels neutral about Stone, Wood, Hardwood, Sand, Soil, and Wasted Food, unlike most NPCs who dislike them |q15= |q12= |q10= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Oaks is eligible for sparring. RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Meat and Juice *Dislikes Bitter Food |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |R2= |R3= }} Gallery Oaks.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors